


Hand in Hand

by temple_of_saturn



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad Quentin Coldwater, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temple_of_saturn/pseuds/temple_of_saturn
Summary: Quentin is very sad and a depressed and receives a suprise visitor(this is my first work on here, ik its pretty short tho.)
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Hand in Hand

In a certain room in the Physical Kid's  
cottage at Brakebills lay a magician wallowing in his own sadness. Quentin had felt hopeless and as if he couldn't get anything right as he pulled the blanket closer to himself. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as he sniffled. 

He had finally found a place where he felt as though he could try and fit in but one of his only friends hadn't made the cut and that made her go down the wrong path. Quentin felt like he could barely help himself in this new environment, much less his friend and felt terrible for it, he wanted to help her but had no idea how. 

The stress of the new school and subjects had ate away at him and he no longer had the support of his friend. All he wanted to do was just sleep away his emotions. However this was just not how his day was meant to go. 

"Hey Q! Can I borrow your notes for bot-"   
Eliot had stopped in his tracks, a small oh leaving his lips as he spotted the sniffling pile of blankets. He felt his heart sink at the sight. He had to admit that he had a soft spot for the floppy haired magician and seeing him like this had put a strange weight on his heart. 

He walked in long strides to the bed where the heap of blankets had seemed to freeze, feeling exposed by the unexpected interruption. Eliot sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh, his legs stretched out before him. "Are you doing okay, Q?" Eliot felt silly for asking a question that had an obvious answer but still waited for a response. The two sat there for a quiet moment as Quentin tried to compose himself enough to be able to form coherant sentences. 

"Just feel overwhelmed with all of this school bullshit" he mumbled, sitting up, still surrounded by the blankets. Eliot almost let a laugh out as he saw Quentin, his hair hanging like curtains infront of his eyes but the blanket surrounding his face had made his cheeks squish towards his mouth. Instead of laughing he tucked a piece of Quentin's hair behind his ear, seeing his eyes puffy and brimming with tears that had yet to fall. 

"You'll catch on in no time, you're already doing a lot better than most of the others when they first came. Most think that it's to much and just drop out. Plus, I feel like once you get the hang of it you'll do great." Eliot gave him a reassuring smile. He honestly really did think that about Quentin, he was too nerdy to not flourish at Brakebills. "Hey, how about this. We get you out from under these blankets and I fix you a drink." He offered as an attempt to get Quentin's mind off of things. 

Quentin thought on this for a moment, contenplating if he had enough energy to get out of bed. He looked at Eliot and saw the soft smile on his face and made his decision. "Yeah, I'd like that" lifting the blankets off of himself. Eliot was already standing and offered a hand to him. Quentin took it, they walked hand in hand down the stairs. Quentin had finally found a place to fit in.


End file.
